Raising Renesmee
by Mrs. One Direction
Summary: Nessie is a human girl that the Cullen's have addopted but the life of vampires threatens to tears her away from then
1. Adoption And Edward's Little Buddy

**Raising Renesmee **

**Chapter 1 **

**Adoption And Edward's Little Buddy**

**Starring:**

**Edward Cullen**

**Renesmee "Nessie" Smith**

**Emmett Cullen**

**Rosalie Hale**

**Alice Cullen**

**Jasper Hale**

**Connor Cullen**

**Brittany Cullen**

**Carlisle Cullen **

**Esme Cullen **

**Edward's POV:**

**No, no! She's human! It's too dangerous! But of course no one listens to me, they listen to the physic, oh damn I'm dumb of course they listen to her and not me, idiot. She said Nessie will be fine but I'm still worried about her, she's only four, we did the same thing with Brittany and Connor and but still she's so young.**

**I stood in her doorway, watching her sleep, she's beautiful. Alice came up next to me "she told me she loves you" she said holding my hand "Edward I've seen it, you two are going to be extremely close then when she's 13 you'll changer her and soon she'll be your daughter" I smiled. Then Nessie started tossing and turning, talking "no, Momma don't leave, Daddy's sorry" my dead heart broke, she was dreaming about her parents "Edward" when she said my name, it sounded so beautiful "she's going to wake up" Alice said and ran downstairs then I heard a soft cry, I walked at human speed and sat next to her "Nessie your ok, it was just a dream" I said rubbing her back "I had a nightmare" I kissed her forehead "what happened?" I asked, she pulled the covers over her face I laughed "come on Nessie" nothing "Ness?" again nothing, I smirked and started tickling her stomach through the covers, she went crazy laughing and squirming "Edward stop!" I laughed "are you going to tell me?" I asked "y-yes!" I stopped my attack and pulled the covers off of her face and set her in my lap "my mommy was gonna leave and I told her that Daddy didn't mean what he said then her and Daddy went to talk and they were happy again and then that mean man came in and killed them then I was in the forest by myself and you found me" I smiled and kissed her head "tomorrow somebody is gonna come by and see how you interact with us so they know if you can stay" I said, Nessie looked up at me with big eyes "I get to stay?" she asked sweetly "yeah, you get to stay" I said smiling and kissed her head again "alright, you need some sleep" I said and put her back under the covers "goodnight Ness" I said and kissed her head "night, I love you" my heart melted "I love you too" then I heard Alice's thoughts **_**"awww! You two are so sweet! Edward and Nessie, so cute!" **_**I laughed "will you stay with me?" she asked, I lied down next to her, she pulled the covers over her head once again causing me to laugh "hmm, I wonder where Nessie went?" I said when I heard her giggle from under the covers "what's this big lump in the bed? Maybe if I tickle it it'll go away" I said and started tickling her again, she started laughing but she didn't tell me to stop for a couple minutes "E-Edward it's me!" she managed to say through her laughter "oh I thought it was a monster in the bed" I said smiling "Edward, there's no such thing as monsters" she said and giggled "oh no? There's a cookie monster, and tickle monster" she giggled again "Ness, you need some sleep come on" I said and put her under the covers once again "ok Edward" she said through a yawn, I laughed and kissed her head "night Nessie" I said and she was asleep.**

**Nessie's POV: **

**I woke up and Edward was still there just in different clothes "morning Ness" he said and kissed my head "morning Eddie" I said sweetly "Eddie?" he asked "yeah, that's my new name for you" he laughed, I like his laugh, it's nice "do you like it?" I asked, he nodded "I love it" he said and picked me up "Nessie!" Alice said coming into my room "those people are coming by today so I wanna make sure you look extra pretty ok?" I nodded, I always like it when Momma did my hair now Alice was going to, and I like Alice, she was like my big sister. A few hours later Alice put me in pink overalls and a white shirt under with matching high top Converse well that's what Alice said, Alice bought me a lot of Converse shoes like Brittany and Connor. I was watching TV with the boys and Brittany when the doorbell rang "that's them!" Alice said and opened the door, she came in with an old woman and a guy with a camera "the camera is so we can take photos her interacting with you" she said everyone nodded, except me. Esme just told me to act like they weren't even here and just play with the boys. I played Barbie's with Rosalie Brittany and Alice then I played video games with the boys, well they played, I sat in Eddie's lap and when he told me to press a button I would and we would win, Eddie would start tickling me every time we won, I like it when he tickles me, and I think he likes it too cause he always smiles when he tickles me. Connor rode on his skateboard with me in his arms, I laughed whenever he spun or jumped, Esme got mad at Connor for taking me on the skateboard, she made Connor apologize and give a kiss and hug, I like it when I get kisses and hugs especially from my new family. **

**The lady talked to Carlisle before she left with the guy who had a camera "what'd they think?" Eddie asked "Renesmee Carlie Cullen is official" everyone cheered, Emmett threw me up in the air and caught me I squealed and laughed, Eddie held me in his arms and kissed my head. I was a Cullen.**


	2. School

**Raising Renesemee**

**Chapter 2**

**School **

**Starring:**

**Edward Cullen **

**Nessie Cullen **

**Emmett Cullen and Rosalie Hale**

**Jasper Hale and Alice Cullen **

**Carlisle and Esme Cullen**

**Brittany Cullen **

**Connor Cullen **

**Edward's POV:**

**Today we all had to go to school, even Nessie, everyone was scared, she's never been to school, not even pre-school or day care.**

**I went upstairs to wake Nessie up so Brittany could get her ready, she was sitting on the floor playing Barbie's, I stood leaning against the door frame smiling with my arms crossed over my chest watching her play, this kid has the biggest imagination "hey Nessie" I said and sat down next to her "Eddie!" she squealed and jumped into my arms, I smiled and hugged her "did you sleep good?" I asked now looking at her face "yeah" I kissed her head "will you play with me?" she asked "Ness, I'm not too big on Barbie's" I said truthfully "oh. Me and my daddy used to have this game where if I say a certain word he would blow raspberries on my belly or tickle me" I smiled "can we do that?" she asked sweetly "sure, what word do you wanna use?" I asked, she tapped her chin with her tiny index finger causing me to laugh "hmm, when someone asks me who my best friend is" I thought for a second and knew what she meant "ok, so Nessie, who's your best friend?" I asked smirking, she giggled "no one" I narrowed my eyes playfully "no one?" I asked and blew a loud raspberry on her bare stomach, she squealed and laughed loudly, I was glad Brittany and Connor were the only other ones here for now, the rest were out hunting quickly, Emmett would scar me for life but right now I didn't care, Nessie was going to become my entire life weather I found a mate or not, she means everything to me. After a few minutes of playing I sat Nessie in my lap "Ness, I have a question" I said a little nervous "what?" she asked innocently "how would you feel about me being your daddy and Connor being your brother and Brittany being your sister?" I asked waiting for an outburst but she wrapped her little arms around my neck "I want you to be my daddy" I smiled and hugged her "you won't leave me will you?" she asked, I kissed her head "I'm never gonna leaver you, I love you so much Nessie" I said while still kissing her head "I love you too Daddy" if I was able to cry I would have then and there.**

**An hour later Brittany had Nessie ready for school "you ready Ness?" she asked "no" she said sweetly, I laughed and knelt down to her level "your gonna do fine, and we're gonna be close by remember?" I asked, she nodded and sucked her thumb, I knew that was her nervous habit. When we took her to school there weren't that many kids in her class thankfully "we'll come get when it's time for lunch ok?" Alice said kneeling down to Nessie "ok" they hugged, I smiled when Nessie reached her little arms up for me, I picked her up and kissed her head "I love you Daddy" she said in a small voice "I love you too Ness" I kissed her head again and set her down when the teacher came over and told Nessie if she needed help finding her cubby she could ask, I hugged her one more time before we had to leave for first period. **

**At lunch Nessie sat in my lap while she ate the school pizza, ugh, to her and my other two kids it was the best thing ever but to me and the rest of my family it's absolutely disgusting when she finished, she leaned back into my chest and rubbed her eyes "I sleepy Daddy" she told me yawning "when does your class have nap time?" Rosalie asked "I don't know if we do" she said sadly "aw Ness" Alice said and picked her up cradling her. We asked her teacher if they took naps and she said no, what the hell? There in freakin kindergarten not high school, Carlisle found out, not by me but by a very pissed off Rosalie, and said we would have to make her bed time a little bit earlier, less time with her, great.**

**When we got home we had crap loads of homework Esme got mad when I kept getting distracted with Nessie who was coloring next to me on the island in the kitchen "Daddy look!" she said cheerfully holding up a drawing "I made it for you, it's you Brittany Connor and me" she said obviously proud, I smiled and kissed her head "I love it Ness, how about we put it right here?" I asked slipping it into my binder cover "that way whenever I take this out everyone can see your picture" she smiled, I used to not understand why parents were so proud of their little kids drawings but now I understand, it's a pride thing, your kid makes you a picture and you know they love you "Edward Anthony Mason Cullen!" Esme yelled "uh oh" I said causing Nessie to giggle "your supposed to be doing homework!" I set Nessie back on her stool and continued with my work "you in trouble" Nessie said in a sing song voice, I grabbed her started tickling her, her squeals and laughs filled the room "now who's in trouble?" I asked "Daddy!" she squealed through her laughter "what?" I asked innocently "stop!" when she said stop I knew I had to cause she was one to only say stop when she wasn't able to breathe any longer or she was about to wet herself, I hadn't had that experience with her yet but sometimes she runs right to the bathroom, I stopped and kissed her head. After Rosalie gave Nessie a bath I had to take her to bed "Daddy?" Nessie said "yes?" she hugged her blanket "I scared" she said nervously "of what Ness?" I asked sitting next to her "what if that man comes and hurts you too?" she asked with tears in her eyes, I put her in my lap "Ness that's not gonna happen I promise" I said and hugged her "I don't wanna lose two daddy's" my heart broke "your not lose any of us cause to be honest all of us against the one guy would do some damage" she giggled "see there's that smile" I said and kissed her head "Daddy you silly" she said smiling, I smiled too and tickled her little stomach, she giggled and squirmed in my lap "alright, you need some sleep" I said and put her under the covers "goodnight Daddy" she said sweetly, I smiled "night Nessie" I kissed her cheek "I love you" I said "I love you Daddy" those few words were never going to get old, never.**


	3. A Day With Daddy Connor And Brittany

**Raising Renesmee**

**Chapter 3 **

**A Day With Daddy Connor And Brittany **

**Starring:**

**Edward Cullen**

**Nessie Cullen **

**Alice Cullen **

**Jasper Hale **

**Emmett Cullen **

**Rosalie Hale **

**Carlisle Cullen **

**Esme Cullen **

**Brittany Cullen **

**Connor Cullen **

**Nessie's POV:**

**Daddy said that me Connor Brittany and him were gonna spend the whole day just the four of us! Auntie Alice put me in a white t-shirt that said "Daddy's Girl" inside a heart with blue lines all over and blue jean shorts that went to my knees and folded at the bottom and gave me some new shoes she said they were Eko high tops, they were mostly white with pink and blue, I like these shoes! Me Connor Brittany and Daddy were gonna go out to lunch and go to the park and lots of other stuff, Aunty Alice told me not to get too dirty at the park then everyone except me Connor Brittany and Daddy left, he said they were hunting, they were gonna be back Tuesday, I tried to count on my fingers, Daddy laughed he told me it was four days cause today was Saturday. **

**Daddy made me pancakes, and he said sense Auntie Rosalie never let me have sugar, he put out whipped cream, when Daddy wasn't looking me Connor and Sissy *Brittany* sprayed him, he chased us all over the house "Nessie you are so going to get it!" I knew he wasn't mad or else he would have said Renesmee, he caught me in my room "you know what I do to little girls who spray me with whipped cream?" he asked, holding me upside down "no" I said laughing "they get big fat loud raspberries on their belly's!" uh oh, he put me down on my bed and started blowing raspberries on my belly, I laughed the whole time, I like it when Daddy blows raspberries on my belly "who's your best friend?" he asked, I laughed "no one" his eyes got big and he started blowing on my belly again after a couple minutes Daddy went and took a shower and he put my hair up in a high pony tail and sprayed it with hairspray "alright Spanky now Auntie Alice might not kill me" he said smirking, Daddy gave me the nickname Spanky because my favorite movie it "The Little Rascals" movie, he let me take my shoes off cause we were inside. **

**Edward's POV:**

**I watched my little girl sleep peacefully next to me while me and my other kids watched TV. Half an hour later she woke up and smiled up at me "hi Daddy" she said sweetly "hi baby" I said and kissed her forehead "did you have a good nap?" I asked putting her in my lap "yeah" I put her upside down on my lap, she squealed and laughed, I took her hair down when she fell asleep and it was now hanging, I held her arms while Connor tickled her stomach and her ribs, she laughed harder trying to cover her stomach "Ness, who's your best friend?" I asked smirking "no one" I blew a loud raspberry on her stomach, she squealed louder and laughed more "n-no more!" she said breathlessly, I smiled and pulled her back onto my lap, she stood on my lap with her hands on my shoulders, I smiled and kissed her cheek, she wrapped her little arms around my neck. I have three kids that I love more then anything in the entire world, and that will never change.**

**I watched while Brittany and Nessie sat at the island in the kitchen and drew in a coloring book, I knew Brittany loved Nessie, but I also knew not being the youngest anymore was going to be tough.**

**After Nessie was asleep I walked into the living room where Brittany and Connor were watching TV "hey" I said sitting on the arm of the couch "hi" they said at the same time, Connor stood up "I'm gonna go on my computer" he said and ran upstairs, I looked at Brittany, she was writing in her song book, I smiled "so what do you think about being a big sister?" I asked "I don't know, why?" she asked "cause, I just wanna make sure you didn't mind" she looked up at me "to be honest, I love being a big sister" I smiled "but no matter what, you know you'll always be my little girl right?" now she smiled and hugged me "I love you Daddy" I hugged my daughter "I love you too Brit Brat" she giggled at the nickname I gave her years ago, I smiled and kissed her head "I need to hear you laugh more often" I said as we pulled away from the hug with a sly smile "don't you dare" she said knowing what I was thinking, I grabbed her around the waist and started tickling her stomach and her sides, she started laughing and squirming in my lap "Daddy, stop!" she said through her laughter "only if you keep a smile on your face" I said stopping "maybe" she said, I started tickling her again, she squealed and laughed "ok, ok! You win!" she finally said, I stopped and kissed her head "remember whenever I was sad when I was little, and you'd always know how to make me smile?" she asked, I smiled "yeah, I still do that" I said smirking, she giggled, I pulled her into my lap "just remember I always know how to make you laugh" I said into her ear squeezing her sides, she giggled and squirmed, I kissed her head "I love you Britt" I said with my arm wrapped around her neck and shoulders "I love you too Daddy" she lied her head against my shoulder and slowly fell asleep. I never thought I'd be happy with kids after I was changed, shows how wrong I was, I have the three most amazing kids in the entire world, and nothing will ever change that. **


	4. Tickle Monsters And Her Past

**Raising Renesmee**

**Chapter 4 **

**Tickle Monsters And Her Past**

**Starring:**

**The Cullen's**

**Edward's POV:**

**All the girls except Brittany and Nessie had gone shopping for the day and everyone else went to a football game, I stayed home with the two girls that mean the world to me.**

**Brittany went upstairs to take a shower while I played with Nessie. **

**She had one of my t-shirts on that was basically a dress on her only longer. I was sitting on the floor with her next to me as I tickled her sides and stomach, she rolled around the floor giggling, her shirt rose up so you could see her whole leg and I noticed something that I didn't notice before, bruises, all over her legs, and her arms, there was one in the shape of a hand mark on her upper arm, I hadn't given her a bath, she always did it herself maybe that's why I never noticed them "Ness, why are there bruises all over you?" I asked "my big brother and sister got mad at me a lot, they would hit me, hard. And if I didn't go somewhere they would grab my arm and pull me" my breath caught in my throat "did your mommy or daddy ever stop them?" I asked hopping for her to say yes "no, I wasn't allowed to tell them, my brother said he'd hurt me if I did" I picked Nessie up and cradled her in my arms also in my lap like a baby "you know your safe now right?" I asked "I know, because my daddy will always protect me" she said smiling, I laughed and kissed her forehead "hey Nessie" Brittany said kissing her forehead "hi Sissy" Nessie said sweetly "everything ok?" she asked noticing the look on my face "yeah, everything's fine, just fine" she shrugged and went to get something to eat "Ness, you hungry?" she asked "yeah" she got up off my lap and ran over to where Brittany was. I watched the two smiling, my girls, my world, the only thing I needed now was my son to make this moment perfect. I had seen Connor with Nessie, he's great with her, it could be the 11 year age gap between them but Connor has always loved being a big brother, when he was old enough to understand that Brittany was his little sister the one thing he worried about was being a good big brother to her and keeping her safe, as they got older he felt like he needed to protect her even more. Connor and Brittany only have a one year age difference, they know that the rest of us are vampires but I'm kind of afraid to tell Nessie, she's five and could open her mouth telling everyone in her kindergarten class that her dad aunts uncles brother sister and grandparents are all vampires, as if people didn't already think we were strange.**

**Connor's POV:**

**When we got home from the game my dad and the rest of my family were arguing about something, I tried not to listen, but then I heard mine and my sisters names "I'm not gonna let them become monsters" my dad growled "the Volturie" grandpa started but was cut off "I don't give a damn about them, my kids are not gonna become vampires no matter what happens" I sighed in relief, I really didn't wanna be a vampire, neither did Britt, Nessie doesn't even know.**

**I walked into my baby sisters room, she was sitting on her bed watching her favorite movie, "The Little Rascals" I laughed and sat next to her "hey Munchkin" I said smiling "hi Bubba!" I laughed as she threw herself into my arms, Nessie started calling me Buba right after she got here, I really don't know why but I just went with it, it's cute. I hugged her then sat her down in my lap "did you have fun with sissy and Daddy today?" I asked putting some hair behind her ear "uh huh! Sissy made pancakes and we played outside. We played hide and seek and Daddy couldn't catch me cause he was too slow" I had to laugh, the thought of my dad being slow, I'd like to see that "well it wounds like you had lots of fun, but tomorrow Daddy and Sissy have to go on a little trip so it's gonna be you me and the others" her face fell some "Daddy's not gonna be here?" she asked, her lips started to quiver and I saw her eyes get watery "he's just gonna be gone for a few hours, he'll be here in time to read you a story and tuck you in I promise" she nodded and lied her head on my chest "you me Jasper and Emmett are gonna have lots of fun here, you know you can't get bored with him around" she giggled. Speak of the devil, Emmett walked in the door "where's my munchkin?" he asked Nessie jumped off of my lap and ran into his arms, he picked her and started spinning "I missed you today" he told her after he stopped spinning "I missed you too, Connor said that Daddy and sissy aren't gonna be here tomorrow" she told him "yeah they have run some errands but they'll be back, but until they come back me Connor and Jasper are gonna be way more fun they your boring Daddy, ok?" she nodded with a big grin on her face "but Daddy's not boring, I like playing with him" she said crossing her arms over her chest, I laughed, she PMS's like I don't know what "well he's not boring to you, but to someone like me he's a stick in the mud" he said causing her to giggle.**

**Emmett's POV:**

**I sat with my new little niece on my lap in the living room watching Disney Channel, they were showing some new movie called "StarStruck", it was pretty gay, Nessie liked the music, Brittany said she could her get the CD off of iTunes after she got back tomorrow, Nessie almost jumped for joy but she was too into her movie. I smirked and poked at her little sides, she tried not to laugh and squirmed in my lap, I laughed and started tickling the bottom of her little foot, she laughed and tried to pull away from me "Ness, I think the tickle monsters coming" I whispered into her ear and before she could get away I started tickling her all over. Her loud laughter filed the room "s-stop!" she finally said after about two minutes, and so I did, everyone in this house knew if we didn't stop when she told us to she would pee herself or she'd pass out from lack of oxygen. I pulled her into my lap and kissed her head "I love you small fry" I said kissing all over her face, she giggled trying to move her face away "do you love me?" I asked "y-yes!" she said through her little giggle fit, I really did love her, who knew a five year old human girl could make someone like me this happy? I sure as hell didn't. **


	5. Big Bro And Uncles

**Raising Renesmee **

**Chapter 5**

**Big Bro And Uncles **

**I do not own Twilight, took me a couple chapters to do the disclaimer only because I didn't have that saved in the other chapters on documents.**

**Connor's POV:**

**My dad and my sister had left to go hunting, Grandpa and Grandma went to work, and the other two girl went shopping.**

**We had music blasting, Emmett picked the first song, "Go All The Way" by Perry Farrell.**

**Jasper was "dancing" with Nessie, he just kept spinning her like he does to Alice. I could see in everyone's eyes that Nessie made them happy, she just has that affect on people, even Jasper who was afraid to even touch her at first, now if she asks for a kiss he'll bend down and peck her on the lips.**

"**Airplanes" by Hayley Williams and B.O.B came on, I smiled, me and Brittany always danced to this song, it's one of her favorite songs. I picked Nessie up and kissed her head. When the Cullen's adopted me I was only three months old, my parents were murdered in a home invasion, the guy who killed my parents took me out to the forest and left me, Carlisle and my dad were hunting and they found me, then when I was a year old they found Brittany, her parents were drug addicts, they left Brittany by herself at home one day and never came back, they OD'd and died at the dinner, Alice had a vision that they had a kid who was all alone, her and Emmett ran to Brittany's house and brought her back, my dad asked to hold her then Carlisle told him if he wanted he could adopt her, my dad finally got a little girl. I saw such happiness in my dad's eyes when me or my sisters started playing around or just even talk to him, my family has always been really close and that's not something every kid gets to say, that may not be my birth family but that doesn't matter to me cause we're a family, one big happy, crazy, dysfunctional, odd very odd, loving family, the greatest family there could ever be.**

**Jasper's POV:**

**Never in my time as a vampire did I ever think that a five year old human girl could make me this happy, but she has, Nessie had that affect on people, she can make anyone smile, make anyone laugh, she's a good girl. I love her laugh, it's not too loud but just loud enough to put a smile on your face. She was sitting on my shoulders and covering my eyes telling me where to walk "go left" she said I didn't know if I should trust her, she's five I didn't even if she knew left from right "Ness do you know left from right?" I asked "maybe" she said quickly "I can tell someone's gonna end up hurt" I said starting to walk "stairs, stairs!" she said moving her hands my eyes "alright, I think we should find another game to play" I set her down onto her feet "where's Emmett?" she asked, I had to laugh, she gets bored with one of us so she runs to a different one "in his room" she smiled and ran upstairs.**

**Emmett's POV:**

**I was sitting in my room watching TV, well sort of, I was going through every single channel but there was nothing on! "Damn gay ass TV stations never put anything f****** good on" I grumbled when I heard a small giggle from the door way, "oh please be Jasper" I looked over and saw Nessie standing in the doorway covering her mouth with her hand giggling "Grandma says you can't say those words Uncle Emmett!" she said as if I was scared of Esme, ok maybe I was a little bit "well she won't find out if you don't tell her now will she?" Nessie shrugged and tried climbing up onto the bed, I had to laugh as she slipped and ended up back on the floor "come here shorty" I said grabbing her and setting her next to me, she crossed her arms and pouted "now your mad?" I asked, nothing "Nessie" again nothing "Spanky?" she tried not to smile but was having a hard time "come on smile for me?" she shook her head, I gasped dramatically and held my hand close to my heart "Nessie, what happened last time you told me no?" she tried even harder to fight a smile "I think it involved some raspberries if I remember correctly" she giggled but covered her mouth with her hand "alright fine" I lifted her up and brought her little belly to my mouth and started blowing raspberries on her sides her ribs and her stomach, she screamed with laughter, I started making the cooking monster voice, me and Ness came up with them game, I pretend to be the cooking monster and she's my cookie, I just giver raspberries and tickle her, but I'm pretty sure she loves it. After a few minutes she told me to stop, I lied her down on my lap and she covered her stomach with her shirt, I leaned down and kissed her forehead "I love you Nessie girl" she smiled "I love you too" she wrapped her little arms around my neck, I smiled and hugged her, this little girl has us all wrapped around her tiny little finger. **


	6. Daughters

**Raising Renesmee **

**Chapter 6**

**Daughters**

**Edward's POV:**

**My daughters are my entire world, my son is too but every since I was young, well younger, I always wanted to have a little girl someday, now I have the two most perfect girls in the entire world. I got lucky, both of them are huge Daddy's girls, I don't know if it's because they don't have a mother but no matter what happens in life I will always love them.**

**They were watching "Cinderella" in Nessie's room, for once Nessie had her down, not in pigtails or braids, her long blonde curls fell down her back, my Cinderella. I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard her voice "Daddy, come watch with us" Nessie said with her usual smile perfectly in place on her beautiful face, I smiled and sat down next to them, Nessie crawled into my lap and rested her head on my chest "Daddy, why are you so cold, and why is your chest so hard?" she asked, I looked at Brittany and she had a panicked look on her face "Daddy just works out a lot and he gets cold really easily" Brittany said coming to my rescue "oh, ok" I sighed in relief, crisis avoided, for now. **

**That night after Nessie went to bed I talked to Carlisle about her getting more and more curious about us, why we don't eat, why we go hunting so much, why we're so cold and pale, why my chest is so hard "I think we should tell her" Carlisle said looking up at me "but what if she tells?" Connor, who was standing next to me, asked "ten we leave, simple as that" we both nodded, I had to tell her sometime.**

**It felt like déjà vu as I walked into Nessie's room to find her playing with her Barbie's, just like when I told her she was gonna be my daughter "hey Princess" I said walking into the room "hi Daddy!" she said excitedly raising her arms for me to pick her up, I lifted her into my arms and kissed her head "Ness, we have to talk about something very important" she looked worried, fear was written all over her face "what Daddy?" she asked with a shaky voice that cracked "Daddy has a really big secret, and if you tell anyone who isn't in our family we'd have to leave for a lone, long time" she nodded "Ness, me your grandpa, grandma, your aunts and your uncles are" I paused and squeezed my eyes shut "we're vampires" it took a second but it finally registered in her mind "you wouldn't hurt me would you?" she asked "no, never. Ness we all love very, very, very much and we would never ever hurt, I swear" she nodded "is that why, your so pale, and your chest and tummy are so hard, and why you hunt all the time, and why you don't eat food?" she asked "yeah, but we don't hurt people, we drink animal blood, so think of it as us eating hamburgers or steaks" she nodded again "your not scared are you?" I asked, she shook her head no "I'm not scared of you Daddy, I love you" she wrapped her arms around my neck and squeezed, I hugged her and kissed the side of her head "I love you so much Princess" I stood up and held her "I love you too Daddy, so, so much" I wanted so bad to cry but one it was impossible and two I would never hear the end of it from my oh so wonderful brother Emmett "I'll never, ever leave you, you're my daughter and you mean so much to me" she played with the collar of my shirt "will I ever have another mommy?" she asked looking up at me "maybe someday, but it's kind of hard to find someone for me to marry or even date, because someone like me who is a vampire can't really date someone like you who is a human" she looked up at me with huge eyes "but no matter what happens, if I ever find a girlfriend, you'll always be my Cinderella, I promise" she smiled and I kissed the top of her head "you'll always be my daughter" I said with my cheeks resting on the top of her head "Daddy, will you dance with me?" she asked, I smiled and turned on the song "Cinderella" by Steven Curtis Chapman and swayed back and forth with my Princess in my arms as she slowly fell asleep, my Cinderella, my Princess, my daughter. One day I'll have to give her away, when that day comes, I'll be able to say that I too have danced with Cinderella, something the prince never knew. I'm afraid that if she isn't changed sometime in her life I'll lose her, every human has to die but I couldn't let her be a miserable monster, not even if it meant keeping her with me forever and ever. **


	7. New Girl

**Raising Renesemee**

**Chapter 7**

**New Girl**

**Brittany's POV:**

**When we got to school the next day, there was a new girl, Bella Swan. At lunch when we walked into the cafeteria she kept staring at my dad, at my family, it was annoying. **

**After seventh period my dad got in my grandpa's car, sense it had more gas, with me my brother and my sister and we left. I knew she had cause trouble with him, my dad never runs away from his problems, that's what he taught me and Connor growing up but this must have been a major problem. Nessie fell asleep about an hour after we started driving, she always falls asleep if we stay in the car for more then twenty minutes, it lulls her to sleep I guess. Every time my dad looked in the rear view mirror and saw Nessie, he looked sad but he looked happy at the same time "why did we leave?" I asked not being able to stand the silence, that was another way I knew something was wrong, usually there's laughing, joking, and teasing going on when we're in the car "we'll go back, I need to hunt for a while though" I nodded and looked out the window as we sped down road "Dad?" Connor spoke up "yeah?" Connor looked worried "did we leave because of the new girl?" he asked "yeah, you guys don't understand the willpower it took not kill her right then and there" she must have smelled appealing, my dad never even thought about killing a human "she smelled that good?" I asked shocked "yeah, then I guess she must have had the same idea that I did because I went to the front office to see if I could my class changed and she came in, I was so afraid to even trust myself around you guys" now I understood why we had to leave "Daddy, are we able to hunt with you this time?" I asked "I'm not sure, someone will need to stay with your sister, I might be able to one at a time but not both of you at the same time, Nessie isn't old enough to come hunting with me" I nodded, I was 11 the first time my dad took me to go hunting with him, so was Connor. When your young like Nessie and you see your dad break a deer's neck and suck it's blood it can be traumatizing, especially for an animal lover like her, she knows my family hunts animals but I don't think she understands that they die, when she's older she will but that day hasn't come yet.**

**We pulled into a hotel in Alaska, Ness was still sleeping, she was gonna be out for at least another two hours. I carried her inside while my dad and Connor grabbed our bags. When we got to the room me and Connor collapsed onto our beds, my dad laughed and put Nessie on mine and her bed. Me and Connor started wrestling and playing around a few minutes later, Nessie woke up and rubbed her eyes "Daddy?" she said worried "Daddy's gonna be right back Ness, he's just going to get some food" I said going over and hugging her "I wanna go home" she said now crying "I know Ness, we all do, and we will soon I promise" I hugged her close to me "why did we leave?" she asked, I looked at Connor "um Ness we left because um" just then our dad walked "I think that's a question for Daddy" she ran over to him as soon as he put the food down "Daddy!" she yelled running into his arms, he picked her and hugged her "what's the matter Ness?" he asked "I woke up and you were gone" he kissed her head "I'm sorry, I just went to get you guys something to eat" she buried her face into the crook of his neck "I thought you left me" my heart broke for my dad "Ness, I told you that I wasn't gonna leave you" my dad made that promise to me and my brother too, that he would always be with us, that he would never leave us.**

**Later that night we had the music going from Connor's iPod that was sitting on our iPod dock, my dad was dancing with Nessie, well somewhat, he'd pick her up and spin her around and she would laugh so loud that I think the people five rooms down could hear, he threw her down on the bed and started tickling making her laugh louder, if that was even possible. I went to my little sisters rescue, well kind of, I jumped onto my dad's back and he grabbed my legs before he started spinning us around, then he dropped **_**me **_**down on the bed before tickling my sides "s-stop!" I managed to say "what's the matter Brit? Did you start something that you couldn't finish?" he teased before tickling my stomach "I'm s-sorry!" finally he stopped and kissed my head "and that is why you don't mess with me" he said sitting down on the bed "is that why?" I asked smiling "I could always give you a raspberry" he threatened smiling, I shook my head quickly "no, no there's no need" he laughed.**

**Nessie fell asleep about half an hour later, me her and Connor shared a bed, for what reason I don't know, my dad didn't need a bed sense he doesn't sleep but I think it was mostly because we knew we would fall asleep watching movies and stuff so we shared.**

**I knew that when we were to go back, people would why wonder why just me my dad my brother and my sister left, why the others didn't go and why we stayed away for so long. **

**People think we're freaks but it doesn't matter to me, I love who I am and who my family is, I would never changed anything about my crazy, dysfunctional, most perfect, wonderful life that I have. **


	8. Going Back

Raising Renesmee

Chapter 8

Going Back

Nessie's POV:

After a week me Daddy Brittany and Connor finally went back home.

When we got back to the house Nana ran inside and told everybody that we were back, Emmett came outside and picked me up "I missed you so much Munchkin!" he kissed me all over my face and it tickled so I started laughing.

Later that night Daddy tucked me in "I love you Ness" he kissed my forehead "Daddy, do I gotta go to school tomorrow?" he laughed "yeah, I'll walk you to class ok?" I nodded "what's the matter Ness?" I shrugged "is that new girl gonna hurt us?" he stroked my cheek with his thumb "not at all, she could never hurt us, I promise ok?" I nodded "I heard auntie Alice talking, she said that you and the new girl were gonna be boyfriend and girlfriend" he set me in his lap "Ness, even if she did become my girlfriend, I could never, ever forget about you. You mean everything to me" he kissed my head again and set me back under the covers "I'll see you in the morning ok?" he kissed my cheek "I love you Daddy" and with that I was asleep.

Edward's POV:

I took Ness to class the next day "I love you baby" I said hugging her "I love you too Daddy" I kissed her head and she kissed my cheek "I'll see you at lunch ok?" she nodded and I blew a raspberry on her cheek, she started laughing causing me to smile, I love her laugh "be good ok?" she nodded again and went to put her stuff away, she waved to me, I waved back. I blew her a kiss and she pretended to catch it, she returned the gesture and I did the same thing she did only I acted as if I stumbled and little and she giggled.

When I got to class she wasn't there yet, but she was coming.

When she came to class, he scent hit me like a ton of bricks, not as bad as the first time we met, but it was still strong.

She sat next to me "uh hi, I'm Edward Cullen. I know I didn't get a chance to introduce myself the last time we saw each other, your Bella right?" she nodded "yeah" then the teacher started explaining the lesson.

As we worked, I looked at my phone for the time, my background was of Nessie smiling the biggest smile ever with Connor and Brittany sitting next to her, I laughed and put my cell away "so why were you gone?"

How did I not see this coming?

"I had to leave town for a couple days, family emergency" she nodded and didn't say anything for a while.

Someone came in with a pass about ten minutes later.

"Mr. Cullen, to Mrs. Greene?" everyone knew she was the kindergarten teacher, the only one in the school.

I grabbed my stuff and went to the front of the class, the teacher handed me my pass "you gonna go learn your ABC's Cullen?" Mike Newton asked in a baby voice "no, I gotta go check on my kid but you wouldn't know what that's like cause your dicks the size of a nano iPod" the whole class was silent, I never talked to any of them let alone say something like that, it felt good.

I walked to the class room and the teacher ran over to me "Mr. Cullen, um Nessie needs you" I nodded and followed her to where my daughter was "here she is" my poor baby was sitting in the corner with her knees curled up to her chest and her face hidden in her knees "Ness, what happened?" no response "Nessie, come on it's Daddy" she looked up at me and jumped into my arms sobbing "shh, tell Daddy what happened" she pulled away from me and looked directly into my eyes "we had nap time today and I didn't have my blankie, I had a bad dream and I forgot I was at school and that you weren't gonna be here when I woke up so I started crying" I looked at the teacher "Ness, if it's ok with your daddy, I can tell his teacher and you can go back with him" maybe the kindergarten teacher does know more then the alphabet "does that sound good?" I asked Nessie, she nodded and threw her arms around my neck, I laughed and stood up.

We walked back to class "ah, Mr. Cullen, I got Mrs. Greene's email. Here you can do your work as homework, just have it back by tomorrow" I nodded and went to my seat, all the girls "awww 'ed" as we walked. Nessie started sucking her thumb, she was nervous "Daddy, I don't like these people" I smiled "I know Ness, but we have about ten minutes until lunch ok?" she nodded and started swinging her feet.

Five minutes later Mike came over to Bella.

"Bella, I was um wondering, uh if you would like to maybe um go see a movie this weekend?" I was listening to his thoughts.

"_whoa Bella looks extra fine today! But I think Cullen is pulling her in, I don't think that there was really a problem with the little brat, he was just trying to get Bella's attention_"

Nessie looked up at me and I pecked her on the lips, she giggled causing me to laugh "I love you Daddy" she said into my chest as I hugged her with one arm "I love you too Princess" I kissed her head. The bell rang and I walked out of the class holding Nessie's hand.

"Can't catch me Daddy!" her hand slipped from mine "Ness, come back here!" I lost her in the crowd "Daddy!" I heard but I didn't see her, I tried listening for her thoughts but I couldn't with all the people around.

Nessie's POV:

I couldn't see Daddy anymore, I heard him yelling my name but I didn't know where he was, so I did what my mommy taught me to do when I was scared, I ran.

I didn't know where I was but I knew I wasn't by my class. I went into a big room with a shiny brown floor and a bug picture on the ground, I remembered that, Daddy told me it was a Spartan, our school's team was the Forks High Spartans.

Edward's POV:

Me my siblings and my kids looked for Nessie all over school not caring about class.

"Edward how could you lose her?" Rosalie asked pissed off "I was holding her hand and she wanted me to chase her but she got lost in the crowd" I knew this was my fault, I should have been carrying her not holding her hand. "I know where she is" Alice said stopping "she's in the gym!" we all ran fast, but not too fast, to the gym.

When we got there I heard her thoughts, I followed them, she was under the bleachers "Nessie!" I yelled running towards where she was "Daddy!" then she ran towards me, I picked her up "I'm sorry Daddy" I breathed a sigh of relief as I held her in my arms again "Renesmee don't you ever do that again understand?" she nodded and hugged me tight "don't scare me like that Ness" she was crying into my shoulder "I love you so much Renesmee" I kissed her head "I love you too Daddy".

When we got home that night, after Nessie ate diner Esme had her sit in her room until her bath time.

I walked into her room "hey Princess" she was lying on the bed on her back with her ankles crossed sucking her thumb "hi Daddy" I sat next to her "I'm sorry Nana got you in trouble, but you know not to run off like that" she nodded.

Nessie's POV:

I knew I was in trouble, but I don't think Daddy was mad at me.

"I was scared so I did what Mommy always told me to do when I'm scared, run" I said looking at Daddy "Ness, you should have stayed where you were or went and stood by the wall" I nodded and covered my face with my blankie.

I heard Daddy laugh.

"Hmm, I wonder where Nessie went?" I tried not to laugh "what's this lump on the bed? It's got little feet" he picked up my ankle "and a little belly" he lifted my shirt some showing my belly button "maybe if I tickled it, it might go away" finally! I wnated Daddy to tickle me, so i knew he wasn't mad at me.

He blew a raspberry on my belly and I started laughing "what about those feet? I wonder if there ticklish?" he tickled the bottom of my feet and started playing "this little piggy" with my toes. He pulled my blankie off my face "I love you Ness" he kissed my forehead "I love you too Daddy" he gave me and Eskimo kiss "come on let's get your bath done" he picked me up and carried me to the bathroom.

After my bath I had to go to bed.

"Will you read me a story Daddy?" I asked as he tucked me in "I guess, what story do wanna read tonight?" I thought for a minute "the princess and the frog" he got the book off my shelf and started reading to me. When he was almost done I fell asleep.

Edward's POV:

I watched Nessie sleep that night, she clung to me with all her strength like she was afraid I was gonna leave.

She started having a nightmare "no go Daddy, I didn't mean it, I didn't mean to run away" oh my God, she felt bad about what happened today "I'm sorry, don't leave me, no Daddy! Don't go!" she started thrashing around "Daddy! Don't leave!" I had to wake her up before it got worse "Ness, it's Daddy, wake up" she opened her eyes and jumped into my arms "I'm sorry Daddy, I didn't mean to get lost today, please don't leave me" I kissed her head "I'm never, ever gonna leave you Nessie, no matter what you, I promise".

Twenty minutes later she fell back asleep in my arms, I wasn't gonna let her go for anything, and I would never, ever leave her, or my other kids. They mean so much to me, more then them or anybody else could ever know.


	9. Vampire Baseball Game Gone Wrong

Connor's POV:

My dad started dating that girl Bella a while ago, I love my dad but I refuse to like her.

Our lives were perfectly fine before she came in and ruined everything!

Now every time we do something as a family she just _has _to come!

"Connor, come on! We're gonna go play baseball!"

Finally!

I ran down the stairs and saw Nessie sitting on the couch watching TV and hanging upside down. I walked over to her and started tickling her stomach and her sides.

"Stop!" I laughed and kissed her forehead before picking her up "ready to go play baseball?" she nodded excitedly and ran outside to the Jeep.

When we got to the clearing, Nessie started running around and blowing bubbles.

"Ness come here!" my dad yelled walking towards her.

She ran over to him, he hugged her and blew a raspberry on her cheek causing her to squeal "I'll be back ok?" she nodded knowing he was gonna go pick up Bella.

Me and Brittany looked at each other as my dad drove away and Nessie was no longer running around and having fun.

"Ness, you know Daddy loves right?" she nodded but hung her head, she sniffled and rubbed her eyes.

"Ness, sweetie what's wrong?" Rose asked picking her up "I want my daddy" all our hearts broke for the little girl.

"I'll talk to him ok?" Nessie nodded, me and Brit laughed knowing that Rose "talking" to our dad meant her yelling at him and calling him an idiot.

"Go play with Uncle Emmett and Jasper ok?" Nessie nodded and ran over to them.

"He's been so busy with Bella that he's been ignoring Nessie" Brittany said, I knew she was pissed but she'd never stop loving our dad, not matter how bad he screwed up.

"I don't like her, she seems like a bitch" we both laughed at Rose, people think that _she's _the bitch, but it's a mask to keep people away.

Rose is one of the nicest people I have met in my entire life, and sense we move a lot, I've met quite a few people.

Once my dad got back we started the game.

Me and Brittany never play, and we never will unless we're vampires.

Bella kept looking over at me and my sisters.

"Why's she looking at us?" I shrugged before smirking and getting an idea.

I had a cap gun in my pocket that me and Emmett were shooting out the window on the way here.

"Hand me some caps Brit" she smiled and handed me a bunch.

I shot it and it scared the crap out of everybody, including Bella.

Our whole family started cracking up, even Nessie, but Bell looked pissed which only made me laugh harder.

We got back to the game, but when I looked over at Alice, she was having a vision "Alice?" I yelled and she looked at me "stop!" oh shit.

We all looked towards the woods and saw three other vampires coming out, Emmett grabbed Nessie and held her tight to his chest "be very, very quiet, ok?" she nodded and buried her head in his chest.

"May we help you?" Grandpa asked "sorry to bother you, we were just passing through when we heard something from the clearing" the dude with the dreads said "the humans were tracking us, but we lead them east, you should be safe"

I looked at the red head and didn't like the way she was looking at me and my sisters "so, could you use a few more players?" my dad's head snapped towards Carlisle "a few of us were leaving, so why not?"

Were walking towards the cars when a huge wind blew, the blonde guy breathed in and looked at us "a few snacks for the game" everyone growled and stood in front of us "I can see the game is over, we'll go now" all three of them quickly rushed into the woods.

"Edward, get the kids out of here" before I knew it I was in the front seat of the Jeep, and Nessie was in her care seat between Bella and Brittany.

"Edward, what the hell is going on?"

"Listen to me, James is a tracker, the hunt is his obsession, my reaction back there pissed him off"

"Well, where are we going?" I asked "away from Forks, I'm gonna find somewhere to keep you guys then go hunt for him"

"I have to go home, now!" I looked at Bella and glared, does she not understand how many lives she's risking?

"We can't!"

"My dad is there, we have to go back!"

"Bella, we'll worry about that later!"

"No! We have to worry about it now!"

"Bella, do you know how stupid it would be to go back? Your risking mine, Connor, and Nessie's life too, your not the only one who he's after!" now Brittany was pissed.

"Edward, don't listen to them! We have to make sure my dad is ok!"

"Bella! Shut the hell up!"

"Connor!"

"No, I don't wanna hear it! Brittany's right! Bella's only thinking about herself right now! To be honest, Nessie is the one who matters the most right now!" he sighed and looked at my baby sister.

"Guys, just know, whatever happens, you'll always be my kids and nothing is gonna change that and I'll always love you no matter where we end up" Brittany had tears running down her cheeks as my dad reached back and held her hand.

"Edward! Listen to me!"

"Jesus Bella! Let me make sure my kids are safe then I'll worry about your father! End of discussion!"

We had to go back to the house quickly to get all the cars.

"Ness, why don't you go get your blankie ok?" she nodded and went upstairs quickly.

We were about ready to leave when we heard something from upstairs "Daddy! Help me!" we all looked at each and ran.

We went into her room to find it empty with her blanket sitting on her bed ripped into a million pieces and stuck to the wall was a note.

"Bring me the girl, and you'll get the kid back"

Cliffy! I am so sorry that I haven't updated in months! I will try to start keeping up with my writing!

Leave me some love, no hatters!


End file.
